


Demise Deflect Fic #1

by LunaStarSeeker



Category: Hermitblr Demise - Fandom
Genre: Gen, demise deflect, i hope i did this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarSeeker/pseuds/LunaStarSeeker
Summary: I was attacked in Demise 3, here's my deflect!
Relationships: haha no - Relationship





	Demise Deflect Fic #1

Star paced around the campfire she's built, feeling uneasy and paranoid. Something was gonna happen, she knew it.

The air around her was bitter cold, almost biting at her skin and sending a chill down her spine. Of course she was used to it, after spending a good amount of time in the End, but it was still cold. Her sweater wasn't very effective against the freezing wind and neither was her thin leggings.

At least she still had her campfire and sleeping bag.

Star sighed and sat down on the log, holding her hands up to the fire to warm them. It was unfortunate that she ended up spending the night in a snowy biome, and worse? There was an ice biome right over the hill from her campsite. Boating would be a chore in the morning.

Still feeling paranoid, Star pulled out her crossbow, and glanced into the trees. She spotted what looked to be a zombie with... horns?

Not questioning it, Star shot her crossbow, hearing a noise like shattering glass. The creature glanced up, and Star stiffened.

She knew those eyes anywhere. After studying Endermen for a few years straight, Star picked up a lot. Especially how to spot Enderman eyes from any other, no matter the color.

This seemed to be a possible Enderman-Player hybrid, likely a natural one unlike herself. Despite that, Star quickly turned and rand back to her camp, packing things up. She was a terrible fighter and didn't want to take her chances.

By the time the player had caught up to her, Star had rolled up her sleeping bag, snatched her backpack, and put out her fire. Star turned tail and ran, only pausing to grab some wood on her way. She hurried over the hill, placing down a crafting table and whipping up a boat. Praying she wouldn't get caught in an underwater ravine or run into too many drowneds, she hopped in and paddled out to sea.

As soon as she got far enough away, Star glanced back to see the player had un-aggroed.

She let out a sigh of relief. That could've been bad.


End file.
